


One Pair is More Than Enough

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double reveal?, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena couldn't help but snap a picture of her adorable friend who had fallen asleep on the couch with her glasses. The young CEO may or may not have set it as her new lock screen on her personal phone with a fond smile.





	One Pair is More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. glasses
> 
> Based on the Supergirl season 4 [blooper](https://youtu.be/oJhTnQFUCSc?t=55) where Melissa puts on glasses over her glasses.

Kara Danvers had a long day. Snapper had been on her ass about revising her latest article and missing an important meeting because there was a fire downtown that Supergirl had to help with. Kara was beyond exhausted as she shoved the key into her apartment lock. She turned the key and pushed open the door.

She was too drained to hang up her purse as she dropped it to the ground with a heavy thud. She threw her coat over the barstool in the kitchen as she bent down to untie her oxfords. Once loose she kicked them off haphazardly.

Kara shuffled over to the couch and plopped down on it with a deep sigh. The couch creaked under her Kryptonian weight as she curled up in a ball. Her stomach growled but she was too fatigued to do anything about it at the moment. She told herself she'd close her eyes for a few minutes before ordering some Chinese for dinner then getting back to work on revising her article.

A few seconds later Kara was passed out on the couch. She didn't hear the lock turn as her favorite CEO let herself in with the spare key.

A few minutes earlier, Lena had knocked on the door and received no response. This was unlike her best friend so she decided to let herself in using the spare key Kara had gifted her. Armed with a double order of potstickers and a bag of various other dishes, she walked into Kara's loft.

The first thing Lena noticed where quiet snores coming from the couch. She toed off her signature Louboutins and bent down to rearrange Kara's oxfords on the shoe rack. She walked over and hung her purse on the hook as she placed the food containers on the kitchen counter.

She grabbed Kara's jacket from the barstool and hung it on the hook next to hers. She gently padded to the sleeping reporter with a soft smile.

Kara looked so calm and soft in her sleep her lashes fluttered behind her glasses.

Lena couldn't help but snap a picture of her adorable friend who had fallen asleep on the couch with her glasses. The young CEO may or may not have set it as her new lock screen on her personal phone with a fond smile.

She knew Kara had been working tirelessly this past week and decided to let her friend sleep for a little bit. Lena sat on the opposite end of the couch that Kara was on and decided to work on sending some business emails from her phone.

Lena froze when she felt Kara unconsciously inch closer to her. Lena looked down as the blonde had somehow ended up with her cheek pressed against the outside of Lena's thigh as her glasses sat crooked on her face.

No matter how hard Lena tried to resist she couldn't help but reach down to brush some of Kara's hair back. The hero instantly leaned into her touch and relaxed further into the couch with a quiet hum.

Lena chuckled as she continued to stroke Kara's head like a cat with one hand and type out emails with the other.

Kara suddenly jerked against Lena as she quickly retracted her hand as if she was burned. Kara's head whipped around as her gaze finally settled on Lena.

"Lena!," Kara exclaimed with a wide smile, not expecting to see her best friend there, before suddenly frowning.

Kara whipped around behind her and fumbled on the small round table beside the arm of the couch for the extra pair of glasses that she kept there.

She turned around just in time as she slid the pair on her face only to be met with resistance. Kara frowned as her signature crinkle appeared.

Lena couldn't help burst out laughing as she watched Kara whirl around faster than a human then attempt to shove a pair of glasses on her face. A pair of glasses over the glasses that were currently resting on her face.

"Kara darling, I think one pair is more than enough," Lena let out between laughs as Kara soon realized her mistake.

Kara set the spare pair back down on the table and pouted as Lena continued to laugh at her.

"Adding another pair of glasses won't make your disguise better love," Lena said once she had regained her breathing.

Kara's eyes widened as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "Y-You knew?"

"You think glasses and a ponytail would fool me?" Lena asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry," Kara stammered as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"I know," Lena whispered as she reached over and grabbed Kara's hand to stop her from fidgeting as she entwined their fingers together.

"You're not mad?" Kara mumbled looking down at their hands as her heart thundered in her chest.

"I was for a while," Lena admitted before squeezing Kara's hand, "but I think I understood why you kept it from me and I respect that decision. I spent many drunk nights trying to understand why. Was it because I'm a Luthor? I-"

"No! Of course not! You-" Kara interrupted before Lena held up her other hand, "let me finish." Kara closed her jaw and nodded.

"As I was saying, I spent a long time trying to figure out why. I realized that ultimately it's not my secret to know. I kept many secrets from you as well, but I'd like to start off clean. No more secrets, no more lies," Lena nodded as she turned to look at Kara.

Kara locked eyes with her as she squeezed their joined hands, "no more lies," Kara agreed before taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

"You're what?" Lena sputtered as her eyes widened. Was she dreaming? Did Kara Danvers actually say she is in love with her?

Kara looked like she wanted to backtrack before she got a steely look in her eye very similar to her superhero alter-ego. She squared her shoulders and nodded as she turned her body towards Lena and grabbed both her hands. "I, Kara Zor-El Danvers am in love with you, Lena Kieran Luthor."

"Who told you my middle name?" Lena gasped as that was the only thing her brain was comprehending at the moment.

"_That's_ what you got from that?" Kara said with a laugh as she reached up to cup Lena's cheek. "Rao, I love you."

Lena still had no idea how to respond in words so she surged forward and slammed her lips against Kara's. Kara let out a very unsuperhero like squeak against her lips before melting into it.

Lena poured all of her emotion and love into the kiss hoping Kara would understand that yes, Lena loves her too. Lena laughed as her forehead bumped against Kara's glasses.

"I can't believe that you tried to put on glasses over your glasses," Lena mumbled against Kara's soft lips.

Kara blushed as she suddenly noticed the potstickers that Lena had set on the kitchen counter. "Oh look! Potstickers!" and suddenly Kara wasn’t in front of her anymore and was standing in the kitchen with a whoosh.

Lena just laughed as she shook her head and bit her bottom lip. God, she was in love with a literal puppy.


End file.
